Scott Norrie (Superstar)
Scott Norrie 'was one of the most well-known 'CMV superstars and had been with the company since it's conception. Being the first recorded Champion for any show in CMV's history. After a long and fruitful career, Norrie would take his own life in 2018. Before his death he would be the second inductee in the CMV Hall of Fame. (Scott Norrie and SonsOfAnarchy91) Early Life Growing up in Scotland Scott had to learn to fight very early in life and has been a lifelong Wrestling fan idolizing greats such as Randy Savage, Rowdy Roddy Piper, Shawn Michaels, Ric Flair, The Undertaker and The Ultimate Warrior, so he jumped at the opportunity to train at his local gym with his older brother Graham. Both Scott and Graham learned the ropes quickly and joined a local wrestling organisation soon after viewed as as rookies Scott & Graham set out to prove they had what it takes to go all the way to the top outshining all of the competition along the way and proving themselves as arguably the best tag team in the world at the time at a very young age but it soon became apparent that Scott was the better as the offer came in to join upstart company CMV as a singles competitor. Professional Wrestling Career CommunityUniverse Scott arguably dominated the competition in his debut winning his first singles World Championship in his first night in CMV via the Inaugural Tournament for the NXT Championship. But the pressure's of single's competition quickly overtook Norrie which would land him back to the bottom of the mountain of which, despite his huge popularity and determination to put on 5-Star Match after 5-Star Match, he would struggle to climb for the next 2 years. Scott, with the help of long time friends would finally capture what he claimed to be his, The Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship but this dream would soon become a nightmare and anger issues which would lead to Scott's abrupt dismissal by Company CEO Triple H due to his blatant refusal to go to his Anger Management Sessions. A second chance in the company came when Yuri Sokolov got in contact with him to join the now rebranded CMV under the conditions he attends his Anger Management in which Scott complied, this is where Scott met his new manager upon his return to CMV, Paige. Fueled by her own anger issues' Paige formed a bond with Scott which seemed unbreakable, but this second chance came to be short lived, After a heated feud with his, at the time, Estranged Wife, Christie Norrie and Brother In Law Connor Macculoch, Scott would be forced in to retirement due to neck complications and would not be seen again until Ascendance where he would help fellow Hall Of Famer, Dave Turner from a beat down at the hands of Bob Luger and Lex Luger. Retirement and Death During his retirement Scott and Christie would settle their differences and once more become a couple, it would not be a happy ending however as it was revealed that since his retirement Scott had became addicted to pain medication and could barely get through the day without being in constant pain and mere days after his ONE OFF appearance at Ascendance Scott was found dead at his California home, the case was closed and ruled a suicide. Scott's body was shipped back to his hometown in Scotland where he was buried. Legacy People at times may have call Scott egotistical and delusional but he backed up his words almost every night he stepped into a ring very rarely putting on less than a 4 or 5 Star Match Up. "Best In The World" or not its hard to argue that Scott Norrie was a top tier superstar who left a mark that will forever be felt within the industry. In Wrestling * Finisher GTS Championship & Accomplishment * CMV CMV Hall of Famer (Class of 2018) First ever NXT Champion Undisputed Champion (1 time) 2015 CMV Face of the Year Glammy 2016 CMV Heel of the Year Glammy